The lost Memorey
by BLUEFIRE23
Summary: Kirito and Asuna embark on an adventure that will test the bonds between them selfs and the people they hold near and dear.


Dashing forward I drew my sword black and sliver and fast as lightning. I slashed upwards as Asuna followed close behind me with her own sword drawn. We had entered a in explored area on floor 63 it was dark and smelled like stale water and rotted plants. The ground was stone lined with small mushrooms that created light using its own bioluminescent. The creature that had confronted up was enormous with three belts gages. It's brightly colored skin indicating the lethalness was a reptilian creature with a mace in its hand and a giant meat cleaver like sword on its back. It was a light toxic green with a deadly green sticky poison dripping from its lips. It's fangs as long as our swords it's hight as tall as a red wood tree. Asuna was the first to attack spinning in the air as her sword gashed the monster. Or it appears that way. The wound quickly shut as the health that had been taken away was restored right before our eyes as it illuminated green. This was no boss by on a lower flier it easily could have been. Asuna gasped ash she was knocked back tumbling to the ground.

"ASUNA!"

I I ran toward her ash she screamed terror flashing across her face as a giant scaly had flew toward me. I bring up my sword as my blade clashed with it's claws sparks flew from the sword as my feet slid back a couple of feet from the brute force of this monster. Asuna recovers as she limped. Toward me her arm shaking as I rotated swinging the sword downward locking the elucidator with it's claws Asuna dashed around to its back barraging its scaly back it yelled in pain as I abruptly knocked my sword from my drawl sending it spiraling towards the stone floor with a clanking sounds Asuna's eyes widened as her movements grew faster and more desperate "Kirito!" She screamed as she repeatedly slashed he scaly skin of the monster. Winded I drew the dark repulser and dashed toward my wife scrolling through my skills. Selecting duel wielding and grabbed my fallen sword I jumped as I crossed my swords in a X as my feet sunk into the ground by a mouth attack from the mace of the beast. Asuna had beaten up the monster with everything she had and hadn't done anything to it.

" Asuna! Follow me I have an idea!"

I ran away from the monster heading back into the catacombs where we had entered. Asuna followed quickly behind her fingers lightly gripping my coat sleeve. Eyes slowly welled up with tears as we made it out of the passage where the cave opened up into a cathedral. It was dark and he floor was covered in colorful stones in a circular pattern across the floor where the light vanished into darkness ahead. I looked back at her.

" Asuna are you alright?"

She sniffles before nodding" yes I'm alright. I was just caught so off guard. We haven't encountered anything like that not even the army. Kirito how are we going to beat that thing?"

I shook my head slowly racking my brain for ideas as loud klunky foot step softly heard from the cave behind us followed by a terrifying roar. My eyebrows knit as I racked my brain "come on...!... Come on!"Asuna looked at me worriedly as I sighed and face palmed. " ok Asuna I need you behind hose boulders" I pointed towards the left where an out cropping of boulders sat near the enters w of the giant cathedral "and wait for my signal"

"Right!"

She sprinted toward the rocks and hid behind them. I walked to the back of the room so the darkness would mask me as I felt the darkness envelope me as if trying to suck me up and pull me apart. I held both swords in my hand white knuckling them as I prepared myself. The foot steps grew louder and louder as the green a light of the reptile came in view. It sniffed the air twice before drawing it's long death sword from its back. I grit my teeth as it walked toward me not seeing me. It could smell me a small smirk crossed my lips as my eyes narrowed as I crouched low swords ready the monster crept closer its red eyes scanning the room as it entered the darkness it's arms dropped slightly as it relaxing but still in anticipation. The leather strap that crossed its chest diagonally held the mace to its back. When close enough which was closer than I liked,I yelled startling the reptile it's sword could be heard slicing the air as I raised my own in attempt to block the sword. I couldn't see how low I myself was blocking. On impact the enemy's blade could be felt breaking through my block slicing deep into my shoulder.

"HCK!"

I screamed as I knocked its sword away quickening my movements in fury as I watched my health gauge slowly diminish at a constant rate my forward momentum propelled me as I slashed. Faster! Faster! My movements did so as I used every attack combination i knew over and over again the monster stepping backwards as it flailed. Refusing its balance it rotated to the left smashing the butt of the sword across my face. I stumbled as was knocked back a few enormous fist met my stomach as I flew backwards hitting the back wall with a crack. I fell to the ground despite fly trying to get back up on my feet. My health in the red. I searched through my pockets as my eyes widened. There was nothing there. None of my crystals. I blinked in surprise as I fist came down against me narrowly missing me. It was the dark. It couldn't see as clearly in the dark. I took a swipe at its leg as it granted in pain. This is what I was waiting for. Is lashed again as it sunk to one knee

"Switch!"

My voice echoed out through the cathedral as light blue lights appeared on the monsters back as it was nicked to the ground and the recognizable scream of Asuna. I smirked as I gripped my swords and did the same repeatedly striking against the monsters arms and legs to if it no opportunity to strike. Asuna and I had this one. Even if it was at a great cost. There was nothing standing in the way of out victory except the monsters 134HP that remained. I yelled out as we regrouped taking ten or so paces away" go now! " we flanked the monster from the left and right striking blows to the back of the neck and front of its stomach "graaaaaaahhhhhhh!"it screamed out as we used our sword skills. Then the sound we were waiting for. The double beep as the monster froze and disPated into blue pixilated dust. My eyes flickered to the upper left as I saw Asuna's health gauge. It had depleted half way. On the other hand... Mine was nearing the end as I collapsed in a heap swords hitting the cold stone ground. My vision blurred as I head the foot steps of Asuna running toward me calling out my name.


End file.
